Twists in Time
by SatrixCipher
Summary: The Winter Cup was definitely life changing, especially for Kuroko who wakes up the next day with a bounce in his step and his bed hair all over- only to find he was 13 years old again and was not exactly how he was. If you asked anyone, 3 years from the fateful Winter Cup, a girly scream was heard, rumored to have come from a ghost (or maybe just someone invisible)
1. Wake Up, Pretty Little Boy

**A/N:** I've had this in my mind for some time now. I'm just letting it out Feel free to criticize or praise! There's gonna be some angst from Kuroko

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Wake Up, Pretty Little Boy_

Kuroko Tetsuya let a contented smile flit on his lips as he finally let out the happiness he'd been holding in for months since he left Teiko.

"88-89" The redhead beside him breathes out. "1 point. We lost by one point. _I_ lost by a point."

The shadow and light of Seirin glanced at their opponent who had an almost crazed look in his face. But there was a smile on his lips as a single tear from his red eye rolled down his face and slowly his yellow eye faded to red and tears fell freely from both eyes.

"Akashi-kun," the bluenette whispered.

In an instant the tears was gone, replaced with a barely there smile. This was him, the Akashi Seijuroo he'd known. The person who guided him and made him who he was. Akashi was back.

"Good game, Tetsuya." With those final words, he the redhead turned and walked away, an ease in his shoulders, as if all pressure had dissappeared.

"Hai, Akashi-kun" he whispered to the wind before walking toward the observing ace of Seirin.

"Kuroko," Kagami smiled. "We did it, we beat the Generation of Miracles! Nationals here we come!"

Kuroko noticed the glimmer in his eye and inwardly snickered as he realized that he was still completely in the Zone. He jabbed his friend on the side.

"Calm down Kagami-kun."

Kagami scowled as he clutched his side. He knew that the shorter boy was right though, they still had schools from other places to face before they were the best in Japan. The coach had already scheduled practice the next day.

Kagami's eyes turned towards Rakuzan, concentrating on the redhead captain of the team. The difference was obvious, instead of seething with anger the red-eyed boy was smiling as if he had just done the best thing in the world.

Kuroko really did change these guys for the better.

As he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Kuroko couldn't help but smile. If anyone was watching, they would have melt at the pure happines radiating from the boy. He'd achieved his goal,they were back to being who they were before their strenght had changed them.

He laughed. His laughter bounced back to him in the silence of his room. He'd done it. He'd brought back his friends.

His friends that he had lost a long time ago

The blue eyed boy went silent as he stared, once again, at the ceiling.

 _What would've happened if he'd never lost them?_

Not for the first time Kuroko wished to go back in time, fix everything and avoid the pain that was in their future. With a sigh, he pulled his blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes.

He was happy, happy wih Seirin but he missed the people who had made him who he was.

He sighed once more as he slipped into sleep with thoughts of the past in his head.

Three rings of the alarm clock was enough to make the lump on the bed stir. It's unkown yet somehow familiar tone waking the sleeping teen. Rousing from sleep, the passing specialist wondered about his alarm tone, pretty sure that it wasn't the one he uses these days

 _Oh yeah, that was my alarm tone when I was 13,_ the passer thought. _But why is it my ringtone now?_

Kuroko brushed it off, choosing instead to start his daily routine of waking, bathing, taming bed hair and boiling eggs before heading to Seirin at 7 am.

The blue haired player, stood up and started walking to to the bathroom, making good progress until said player tripped over a stack of baskeball magazines that dated about 3 years ago. Pretty sure that that was most definitely not there yesterday night.

Kuroko looked up and shook of the sleepiness. Yes, the teenager was sure that this wasn't the room that was there yesterday. At the very least, the furniture wasn't in the right places.

A flash of irritiation in blue eyes was the only clue that showed anger. Absolutely sure it was some lame prank from the Bakagami or something.

Continuing the trip to the bathroom, the passer tried to figure out how the basketball idiot got into the room anyways.

The 16 year old boy walked into the bathroom and face the mirror, getting ready to start fixing his bed hair only to find that he wasn't quite 16 anymore. He wasn't a boy either.

 **A/N:** In the last part of the story, starting from when Kuroko wakes up, I tried my best to NOT use pronouns. As you can see, it's because he wasn't really a he anymore but a she. Sorry if it caused confusion but it was necessary for the last paragraph to hold meaning. See you next week

3, Satrix Cipher


	2. Go to School, Pretty Little Girl

**A/N:** I'm back guys, didya miss me? I hope you did because I'm back with more Kuroko :D

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Go to School, Pretty Little Girl_

He stared.

It felt like days, no, months, staring at his reflection. Wait, she meant _her_ reflection. Because what her eyes saw was contradicting what her brain knew. The reflection staring right back had long hair and under a rather over-sized shirt, impressions of _breasts_ were clearly seen.

Yes, the reflection she was looking at was clearly a girl. And that reflection belonged to Kuroko Tetsuya.

The blue-haired teen blinked-

And the girl in the mirror blinked as well.

Kuroko had always had good observing skills, and over the past years, he'd spent days improving it. That didn't mean he always believed what he –no _she_ saw.

And so the girl in the loose shirt opted to prove that she was a girl now by touch.

With no expression on her face, she reached up, under her shirt and tentatively felt around. There was this fleshy part before her collar and she squeezed it. And of course that was the perfect moment to let out completely girly scream.

The bath was a disaster.

In the 16 years of her life (at least mentally) she had never known that there were _so_ many different types of shampoos and these things called conditioner. She knew she'd have to clean it up when she got home after school.

School, she was back at Teiko. It was her chance to change everything and make everything right. Kuroko knew that changing the future probably meant never learning the Phantom Shot and Vanishing Drive, but she could still clearly remember her special moves.

The blue-haired girl stood in her bedroom, contemplating her clothes. She'd found underwear in the first drawer she opened and bras in the second. There was also deodorant on her bedside table and a couple of clips and ponytails.

Girls were definitely confusing.

Kuroko stared at the underwear first before picking a blue one with basketballs on it and a plain white bra. The underwear was easy to put on (that didn't mean it was completely and utterly weird though) but the bra took her 15 minutes to understand.

Finally she was left with her uniform.

The girl's Teiko uniform was just as she remembered. The same as the boy but skirt intead of pants. She put on the top first before contemplating on the skirt.

She'd seen her mother put on skirts before but the boy he was never really looked closely.

The passer tugged up the skirt and let go. Instantly the skirt fell back. Blue eyes blink as she tried to recall if there were zippers or button on it before trying once again.

Kuroko let a rare smile show on her face as she stood in front of a mirror before she realized there was another problem.

She had no idea if girls were allowed to play basketball with the team.

There was a basketball tucked underneath her bed and she picked it up, dribbling the ball carefully. From past experience she recalled that it was a week after the first day of school before they had to join a club. She had a week to plan.

The 13 year old girl walked to the kitchen. She clearly remembered that her parents left home early this morning and wouldn't be going home for a month. She picked up the pinned to the refrigerator.

 _Tetsuya, I've made lunch for you! You can't always be living on boiled eggs. Try experimenting darling. I can't believe my sweet little girl is now a middle schooler! Sorry we can't be there for the first day_

 _Lots of motherly love, mom_

The note answered 3 of his questions. 1) She was still named Tetsuya 2) Her memory was correct and 3) She really did travel in time and somehow got back to the past as a **girl**.

The blue-haired boy let out a soft sigh as she realized something from this. Once again she was going to go through puberty. As a girl.

That was scary enough.,c oupled with the fact that she didn't even know how a girl's body worked. She'd just ask Momoi for details.

The ride to school took 15 minutes and the walk from the station to Teiko took her less than 5. Kuroko was still invisible as ever as she read her book, dodging elbows and swaying hands handing flyers. Soon enough she'd reached the school gates and walked towards the board posting sections.

If her memory was correct, she was in class 1- C with Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. One look at the board and she knew she was correct. The passer dodged another elbow before walking gracefully towards her classroom.

Behind her a tan-skinned boy and a pink-haired girl was fighting over something that looked suspiciously like a porn magazine.

"Oi Satsuki, at least don't wave it around."

The pink-haired girl frowned at him before tucking it away in her bag. She'd burn it later when they got home.

"Dai-chan, we're in the same classes again! I won't let you copy any of my notes. Try to stay awake this time."

Aomine grunted in response before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards his classroom. He'd heard that the basketball team here was good so there was no doubt that he'd drag Momoi with him.

"C'mon Satsuki, we have to climb 2 set of stairs. We should move."

As they both turned around to rush to their classroom, they didn't notice the girl with light blue hair walk pass them with a book in her hand.

 **A/N:** Sooo... how do you think our blue haired lady would deal with this puberty stuff? I'm a girl myself so I know just how hard it is.


	3. See You Around, Pretty Little Girl

**A/N:** Tadaima! This might be my last regular update because school here in the Philippines is starting (Arghhh goodbye summer) But I won't abandon this story

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _See You Around, Pretty Little Girl_

She blinked.

Kuroko remembered this moment, 3 years ago (at least mentally) The time when the teacher had called his name for attendance and no one had noticed him. Of course she remembered it as a boy.

"Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"It's actually Miss Kuroko Tetsuya, sensei."

The teacher jumped as the blue haired girl popped up at her elbow. Expectedly, the whole class stared in surprise as the small girl looked up at her teacher.

"I've been here the whole time sensei, please don't get mad."

The passer recalled the scolding he'd been given when the teacher hadn't noticed him before and amended quickly before the same thing happpened again.

The teacher looked flustered as shifted the papers in her hand, realizing that she'd been caught not paying attention to her own student. She gave a quick glance at her student and felt guilty once again when she saw that the young girl was used to being ignored.

"Miss Kuroko, you may sit now." The teacher said.

As Kuroko walked back to her seat, she passed by Aomine's desk noticing the fact that the class had went back to forgetting she was there in the first place. She wasn't at all annoyed at the fact she was being ignored again, after all she was a shadow.

It had been three days since their first day in middle school.

Tomorrow was the club tryouts. The plan she'd been forming in her head depended on the pride of her seniors. Hopefully they would want to show their talent and wouldn't back down from a challenge.

Today would be the day she would meet Kise-kun. Or rather she'd see him and eat with him on the rooftop but he'd never notice her.

She thumbed through the pages in her notebook. Written in it were all of what she could recall of her Teiko days. From the day she'd walked into her class to they first game until their change.

Kuroko closed her eyes as memories of the blank and bored faces of her friends, her teammates, resurfaced. She swore she won't allow it to happen again. She won't allow her friends to sink low and become monsters on the court. She'll be their anchor when they started to drift.

The door creaked open as a blonde-haired model walked into the seemingly empty roof.

"Finally, some privacy, "the blonde said with a sigh. "Sometimes I hate the fact that my face is plastered in almost every magazine there is."

Kuroko as a boy had let the blonde have some privacy, eating his lunch quietly before reading a book and minding his own business.

Kuroko as a girl was unsure on what she should do. It was her chance to introduce Kise to basketball, at the same time maybe avoid all of Haizaki's horrible attitude. On the other hand, she had no idea what consequences this could bring.

And maybe she should stop sighing too, because apperently that was loud enough to call the attention of the blonde model.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was already someone here!" The blonde 13 year old mumbled, a look of surprise on his face.

Instantly a fake aura was around Kise. He smiled and walked towards Kuroko, a bounce in his step. But underneath the smile, the girl could tell that the model was tired.

"It's finesir..." replied Kuroko, faking ignorance about his name.

"Oh, my name is Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you miss...?

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Silence returned as Kise's fake smile strained to stay on his face.

"Kise-san, you can drop the act now. I'm not one of those fangirls." Kuroko finally said with a barely there smile.

"I'm not acting," the blonde mumbled with a pout. "I don't act, I model!"

It was amusing to see Kise get so annoyed when she compared acting and modelling. Kuroko mentally noted more ways to annoy the blonde model, it would be good use in the future.

"I can leave if you want some privacy. Although, I doubt you'll notice me even when I'm here."

Kise stared at the petite blue haired girl. Here was a girl who didn't throw himself at him, someone who could see through his fake smiles and a person who was content in the shadows. He didn't know that a person like that existed.

But he knew, from his own experience in the entertainment business that it could all be an act. Give it a chance was all he could do right now.

"No, no you don't need to leave. Honestly I'm glad there's someone who doesn't seem to only care about my face and fame." The blonde admitted while unwrapping the bento his mom made and moving the other bentos from fans to a corner. He glanced to his right only to realize the girl had dissappeared.

"Kuroko-san?" the blonde frowned, wondering if the girl had called his fans.

"I'm here Kise-san."

The blonde jumped up as Kuroko seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"Yo-you were just beside me! How did you do that, are you a ghost? Omigod you are a ghost! Please don't haunt me, I swear I'll be a good boy. I'll give the extra bentos to the needy and be kinder to my fans."

The blonde continued to ramble about how ghosts shouldn't haunt him while the bluenette laughed softly. Kise stopped talking when he saw the change of emotion on the girl's face.

"Kise-san, I'm not a ghost. I just have a very low presence."

If Kuroko had known that this was how everything would have gone, she'd have done it when she was a boy 3 years ago. This side of Kise had always been her favorite, clingy but true.

"Oh..." The boy looked guilty at having accused the bluenette to be a ghost.

All too soon, the bell rang signifying the end of their break. Kuroko picked up a vanilla shake cup from the floor and started gather her things while Kise hurriedly finished his food and packed up. The boy got up and started towards the rooftop door.

"Kuroko-san, tha-"

"Kise-san, have you ever tried basketball?" Kuroko suddenly interrupted.

The blonde looked back. Basketball was one of the sports he hasn't tried yet. He was planning to enter the baseball club... but maybe basketball would be good.

"I play some, I'm not really good but I'm hoping to join the club as a player instead of one of the girl helpers. I don't even know if they allow girls in, but I want to try."

Kise looked at the bluenette. She didn't seem athletic at all. More muscle than a girl should have but she seemed weak, the type of player that won't last 10 minutes on court. Maybe he could help her, after all she was starting to become a friend.

"I haven't," the boy admitted. "But I'd like to try, Kurokocchi."

And with that the blonde model left, not seeing the smile on the bluenette's face.

"I'll see you around, Kise-kun."

 **A/N:** Kurokocchi is friends with Kise now! Woohoo!

Next up, the club tryouts. What is Kuroko's plan?


	4. Who's This Pretty Little Girl?

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, I'm back!

Here's the long awaited chapter of how Kuroko will get into the basketball team, will she bribe her captain? Beat him to pulp or maybe... have a relationship with him just for this.

Just joking... or am I? Mwahahaha

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Dribble, Dribble, Who's This Pretty Little Girl?_

Kuroko checked once again. This was the fifth time she'd look up the site and read the entire content. If this was false, or if anything here was a sham, everything would be ruined.

 _Nothing there._

There was not a single rule in the website that said girls were not allowed to participate in matches, official, nationally or internationally. She'd checked again and again in almost every website there was about basketball.

 _No Rule._

She breathed a sigh of relief. She could play, as long as she can do what she had to do.

Noone noticed a blue-haired girl walk into the court, not a single person looked up to wonder who she nor did they see her, instead they whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey, did you hear? They said that no first year has gotten into the first string on their first try."

"What?! So our best hope is second string?"

"Okay then, second string is our goal today!"

It was just as she remembered.

The sweaty smell of boys who was anxious and excited, all wearing jerseys of some sort and all whispering rumors and tips to each other. She remembered the bounce of the ball in his hands. The thumping of his shoes on the floor. As he tried his best to at least get into the second string.

She remembered them, in the end, standing together. The first year Generation of Miracles.

Her trip down memory lane was interupted by annoying squeals of girls from the door.

"Kyaa~ it's Kise-kun in a jersey!"

"He's so gorgeous no matter what he wears!"

"He looked into my eyes! He totally did."

The bluenette let a little smile form on her lips. Kise had come, and for some reason, the thought of the blonde model here gave her happiness.

"Kurokocchi~!" the blonde called, "where are you?"

The boys stopped talking, instead wondering who was 'Kurokocchi' and why would the blonde have hundred of girls when he looked like a first year to them.

Before the blue haired girl could answer the call, the captain had shouted.

"I am Nijimura Shuzo, captain of the Teiko Basketball Te-"

"What's with that blonde?"

"How can he have so many girls after him, it's not fair!"

The whispers interrupted the captain but both Kuroko and Kise were wise enough to just shut up and listen. Too bad for the rest they didn't.

"-am AND IF YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ABOUT THIS THEN YOU MAY LEAVE, OTHERWISE SHUT UP."

The whispers immediately stopped and Kuroko stayed at her place in the back of the gym, waiting patiently for her chance.

With a pissed off look on his face, Nijimura continued. "We will be having a series of tests to determine which string do you belong. Even if you're not immediately placed into the first string, you may retake the test again after a few months or whenever you think you're ready to move higher. So if everyone's done talking, we will begin."

A scared hush swept the room. It was something everyone can agree on. Their captain was not to be messed with.

As the group of boys shuffled to the first part of the test, Kuroko followed them-

Until he was stopped by Nijimura's arm.

"The managers and helpers are over there. You can sign up if you want."

A blank look was his response as the bluenette didn't move from where she stood.

"I'm here to try out for the basketball club, captain."

A surprise silence entered the room as the boys looked back, some looked startled as the girl had appeared to come out of nowhere and the whispers started again.

"Jokes are not welcomed here."

"I have no sense of humor, captain."

The bluenette looked over to the group of boys. There was Aomine with his dark blue hair, Midorima's green hair and rabbit pillow (which was probably his lucky item) and of course Murasakibara's towering height and purple hair gave him away and Kise's blonde hair and energetic smile was right in front. Akashi was nowhere to be found.

For some reason their presence alone gave her courage.

She looked again at the captain who looked incredibly irritated and ready to slap her. Of course not a single guy there would slap a girl, they may be basketball idiots but they were gentlemen.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm sure there some rule that does not permit girl on a basketball team."

Nijimura looked down, and to his surprise, the girl had vanished from before him.

"There are no rules stating that girl are not permitted to join the basketball club nor are there rules that say that they are not allowed to play in matches, practice or in a competition, nationally and internationally."

The girl appeared beside him, handing over papers with a blank look on her face.

The others had gone silent. Kuroko glanced at Kise who was rocking on his feet, unsure if his interference would just ruin everything.

Nijimura just stared at the first year. Feeling angry yet a little scared at how the girl seemed to pop out of nowhere. He wanted to say no and turn the girl away, but honestly, there were already thoughts of what this girl could do.

"I will let you tryout, only on one condition. You have to beat me in a one-on-one."

A one-on-one. With her new shooting skills, she could go with that. But only 7 out of 10 of her shots ever went in. She wasn't gonna quit asketball because she did 't have the guts to ask for a two-on-two. Besides, after remembering what had rappened in the Rakuzan match, bringing attention to herself would lead to her own downfall.

She wasn't a light that would stand by herself. She was a shadow.

"I refuse. Instead of a one-on-one, I suggest a two-on-two," Kuroko took a breath. It wasn't usually her to disrespect her senpais but this was for basketball. "Or is the captain scared she'd be beaten by a girl and a first player?"

The challenge was now hanging in the air. She was sure the Nijimura was proud of being Teiko's captain and he had the right to be.

Nijimura's anger simmered. This girl was disrespecting her, accusing him of being a coward. He wasn't gonna lie down while she trampled him.

"Fine. A two-on-two then. Pick you partner, but as you said, only a first year is allowed to be your partner."

Kuroko scanned the boys again. Kise-kun was practically begging for her to pick him despite not knowing how to play. Both Aomine and Murasakibara looked disinterested, or rather, Aomine looked like a basketball idiot. Midorima-kun was silently surveying the scene.

There was no hesistance as she picked her partner.

"Aomine-san, please play with me." Kuroko said, no emotion in the girl's voice at all.

Aomine Daiki dropped the ball he was bouncing and turned red at her wording. Even if the tone wasn't, the words were suggestive. At least to his perverted mind, it was. And it was coming from a rather pretty girl, even if she didn't have much of a big chest.

A few laughed at his reaction, getting what he was thinking while Kuroko just tilted her head slightly, wondering what were they laughing at.

Nijimura inspected the tan boy. He looked athletic, obviously a veteran and by the way he handled the ball, he was obviously good.

Unlike the girl before him who looked weak.

"Haizaki, come here."

The white haired boy walked forward lazily. It was obvious that Haizaki would rather be home and fool around than be here. But still the boy came forward and giving Kuroko a look over, he swung his arm over her petite shoulders and smiled.

"Hey baby, won't you rather come home with me than play baskeball like these idiots."

The boy winked, obviously expecting a yes but what happened instead was just as surprising as Akashi losing in shogi.

The blue-haired girl turned to face him and drew her hand back and in one swift motion, she twisted her arm and punched forward and hit Haizaki right in the guts. The white haired boy keeled over in pain while Kuroko blankly looked over at him.

"Please refrain from harassing me in the future."

The white haired boy scowled at the girl as Nijimura came up behind him and smacked his head. This girl may have mocked him but she was still a girl.

Helping Haizaki up, Nijimura looked at the 13 year old girl with more respect than before. He led the other 3 to the empty court simultaneously apologizing for the white haired boy's actions.

Kuroko inwardly frowned. She had forgotten the fact that the three years of training he'd had to develop Ignite Pass Kai was now non-existent. She had practiced a bit but other than that, the 16 year old boy had a 13 year old girl's body now.

Beside her, Aomine stood uncomfortably. He had no idea what was happening, and the girl he was playing basketball with kept disappearing from his eyes. But the excitement was there. IT was just the first day, yet here he was playing basketball.

The four faced each other, Haizaki still in somewhat a little pain from the earlier punch.

The coach was silently, gauging the outcome of the match. Two veterans and their best players versus 2 freshmen, one girl and the other a tall boy. The results were already obvious.

With a blow of a whistle, a ball was thrown up in the air and two boys jumped reaching for the basketball, not knowing that every single move they make could determine the future of a young girl.

The game started.

 **A/N:** I feel like something's missing...

So far this is my longest chappie, woohoo! I've been writing here and there everytime I had the chance and this was the result.

Haizaki's such a womanizer and Aomine is an aho as usual.

I was joking guys :P no Nijimura x Kuroko here... maybe a tad bit of Haizaki and Kuroko

And please tell me if you want Haizaki in Kuroko's harem *sly grin* Because if you want them then you get them


	5. Dribble, Pass, Shoot Can You Do It?

**A/N:** Guess what, I'm back! So most people want both Nijimura and Haizaki added into the harem. I'm cooking up a plan for them right now. Meanwhile… The basketball match that decides Kuroko's fate!

Oh and I want to make something clear, whenever fem!Kuroko remembers something from the past when she was 16 and a boy, she starts referring to herself as a he.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Dribble, Pass, Shoot, Can you Do it?_

Aomine might not know why he just suddenly got called out by a little girl, but he knew basketball and playing basketball was what he was doing now.

No one expected the newbie team to get the ball first. Aomine jumped, beating Nijimura to the ball and passing it to Kuroko who was waiting behind him.

Kuroko ran past Haizaki-

Only to have the ball stolen by the white haired boy. Haizaki laughed as he ran towards the hoop while Nijimura screened Aomine as he ran past them.

The captain's duo scored the first point.

Aomine scowled. The girl was like dead weight, he'll have to play this match himself.

Aomine stole the ball from Nijimura after escaping Haizaki's screen. Falling into an easy pattern as he dribbled the ball and easily shot the ball into the hoop, earning Kuroko and Aomine 2 points.

The first to 20 points won, meaning each shot was vital.

Kuroko caught the ball as it bounced from the floor. The blue-haired girl ran, and Nijimura easily caught up with her.

"I thought you were gonna show me that you deserve to be on the team." With those words, the captain hit the ball bouncing it out of her hands only to shoot into Haizaki's waiting hands. Haizaki quickly shot the ball for a three pointer- only to be blocked the Aomine.

The girl caught the ball once again and proceeded to try and pass it back to Aomine. Key word _try._ Nijimura easily stole the pass and shot another 2 points for them.

It was easy to see that the girl was nothing special. She had the ball, she let it get stolen, hasn't shot anything, hasn't made a proper pass and couldn't even run properly. For the audience, it was obvious the boy-girl duo was going to lose no matter how many shots the tan-skinned boy was going to make or block.

But the boy was good.

The crowd watched as Aomine blocked another shot and proceed to make his own.

The score was now 9-6, with Nijimura and Haizaki in the lead.

Aomine was being double teamed by the opposing members, not letting him pass while trying to steal the ball. Finally Nijimura managed to hit the ball and bounced it to Haizaki who proceeded to run towards the hoop.

 _This is easy,_ the boy thought.

And at that moment, a long mess of hair passed his face, the ponytail close to slapping the boy in the face and then the ball in his hands disappeared, landing in Aomine's surprised hands.

Aomine quickly scored a three pointer while the rest of the players wondered where and how the ball had gotten into the tan- skinned boy's hands.

The whispers started up once again.

"Where did that ball come from?"

"What the, I swear it looked like it just teleported into that guy's hand or something!"

Kise stayed silent. He had wanted to be Kuroko's partner but of course this was the first time he was going to play basketball. He had watched a couple of matches last night and learned a few moves, but he still couldn't compare to others. The blonde observed the boy Kuroko picked. He was obviously an experienced player and his plays were amazing. But then there was Kuroko and she was just... special.

Something twisted in his gut as he watched Kuroko go unnoticed by everyone else. He couldn't imagine being ignored and feel like he wasn't there at all.

Aomine scored another 2 points, their duo now leading 9-10.

Haizaki frowned, the ball had disappeared from his hands in a flash, he didn't like it when others took what was his and right now, the tan skinned guy was taking his attention.

The white-haired boy stole the ball from Aomine, leaving him behind as he ran to the other side of the court and proceeded to shoot another three points, landing it in without a problem. He smirked victoriously before the girl popped out of nowhere and caught the ball once it fell through the hoop

She turned once, twice, thrice and suddenly the ball was on the other side of the court in Aomine's red hands.

Aomine gave a shout of surprise as the strong pass landed in his hands, slightly turning red from the force that the ball brought with it. These passes seemed to be coming out of nowhere but he was starting to get an idea about where it came from.

He jumped- the first ever version of his formless shot- and got 2 points for his team

They were now tied at 11-11. 9 more points to the win.

Nijimura frowned, he had completely forgotten about the girl. But those passes were amazing, their team would win without fail if she joins.

Another pass, this time it was Ignite Pass- Aomine was prepared this time and caught it with little hassle and shot it straight into the hoop

Kuroko Tetsuya let a small little smile slip on her face. She had missed this. The way of moving in sync with his old light. Boy or girl, Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki were still shadow and light. They were still partners on the court and friends off of it.

They were leading now, 11-15.

She could feel the adrenaline rush in her blood as the end of their match drew closer. She could feel the fear in her heart at the threat that there was still a possibility of losing, then a possibility of not playing basketball.

Kuroko took another breath as Haizaki scores a three pointer. One point difference, five more points for them to win. They were so close.

Aomine quickly took back the three points their opponents gained. Two more points to twenty. Two more points to the win.

Nijimura ran in front of Aomine while he was in the possession of the ball. The tan-skinned boy tried to pass the older boy, but failed. In his peripheral vision a blue ponytail appeared and without thinking, he threw the ball towards the girl. Nijimura turned to look at the ball and Aomine took the chance to break free from his screen. Behind him Haizaki was running towards him probably to block his shots. Aomine turned to look at the blue-haired girl and the two connected eyes just as she received the ball only to pass it back to Aomine.

Aomine took the ball and dunked it straight into the hoop.

At first there was the unbelievable silence.

And then there was the noise, the cheers and yells and shouts.

It wasn't an official match but still the play was great and incredibly interesting. Honestly, no one really expected those two to come out victorious in the end, yet they pushed through.

Nijimura, Haizaki, Aomine and Kuroko all shook hands.

Haizaki looked over at the girl curiously as Kuroko and Aomine bumped fist. Oh things were about to get interest. He did love taking things that weren't his.

* * *

Kuroko laid on his bed, very much like that day in the past… or rather future but in her mind it was the past, that he fell asleep and woke up as a girl. The girl shook her head, clearing her thoughts of time paradoxes and pasts and futures.

Instead, she concentrated on the present.

She hugged the basketball beside, remembering the feeling of her hand hitting the rough surface of the ball as she passed with all her might to Aomine Daiki.

Tiredness and ache rested in her limbs. She wasn't as strong as he was when he was sixteen. That and she never realized that girls were a tad bit weaker than boys. She can change that.

The girl laying on the bed smiled a little more as she fell asleep to the best words that have made her smile.

"Welcome to Teiko Basketball Team, Kuroko Tetsuya- first string."

 **A/N:** Kuroko's getting to know his new body's limits! And some connecting with Aomine, I even put some worried Kise in there too haha :D

Haizaki's up to something… I wonder what it is?

There's a possibility of updating taking longer than usual. School's taking a toll on me. But I'll never abandon this story! You're stuck with me! haha


End file.
